Distracting
by xiRose
Summary: How does Lucy feel after leaving Narnia for a third time? Edmund checks up on her to find her bawling her eyes out. better then it sounds. promise. Ed/Lu. Fluff. Incest. Don't like it? Don't read it.


A gentle winter breeze blew in through her window. Lucy Pevensie shivered violently as she buried herself more underneath the many blankets that rested on her bed. Sure, she could easily get up and close the window that was now blowing in snow flurries into her room. But at last she had grown even a little warm underneath the many blankets. If only her oldest brother wasn't away at Professor Kirke's house studying.

How cruel she found it to be. Although it was near Christmas, Lucy and her brother had been sent to her Aunt and Uncle's house for the holiday. Although Narnia had changed Eustace just like it had changed Edmund, she couldn't help but hate Eustace at least a little bit. He was still aloud to come back to Narnia. Lucy however, was no longer aloud to visit her true home. Just like her two oldest siblings, she was whipped away from the land, forever. Or so it seemed.

Closing her blue-gray orbs tightly, she let out a breath slowly. Her breathing was shaky; tears were falling down her face. Thinking of Narnia brought a hole into her chest, into her soul. Lucy belonged in Narnia; she was accepted there. She was aloud to love her brother freely. But in London…it was forbidden.

She could already hear the words her parents would speak if they were to find out what had happened.

A quiet whimper burst through her lips, along with a quiet cry. Furiously, Lucy pressed the back of her hand against her lips to shush her self. The last thing she needed would be one of them walking in to find her bawling her eyes out.

He tossed and he turned. The sound of snoring came from the bed across from him. Though he had always been use to the sound of snoring, this one he couldn't take any longer. With a huff, Edmund Pevensie pushed the covers away. A violent shiver instantly went through his whole body as the cold air rushed toward his body. Quietly, he swore underneath his breath as he grabbed for his night robe. Slipping it on, he quietly left the bedroom he shared with his cousin.

His footsteps were soundless against the wooded floor. Quietly he passed Lucy's bedroom door, pain tugged at the heartstrings. If anything, Lucy was probably going through a lot worse then he was. Lucy was closer to Narnia then any of them were. Frowning, he turned his chocolate brown gaze to stare at her door. With a turn of his heel, he paused in front of her door.

What on earth was he going to say to her? How could he make her feel better? Back in London they were just siblings, nothing more. But in Narnia…they were more then that. He had fallen in love with her. Breaking away from his thoughts, he rested his knuckle against the door. For a moment his knuckle then stood in midair, but then he heard a quiet cry from within the room.

Pushing the door open as quiet as possible, he could easily see the lump of Lucy tense. "Lu, its me." He whispered, a small smile forming on his lips. Stepping into the room, he hissed. "Are you insane?" He hissed, growling, he slammed the window shut. A weak giggle came from the lump.

Ever so gently she pushed her head out, face tear stained.

"I sometimes wonder if I am." Her voice was hoarse.

Sighing gently, he made his way over to her bed, standing in front of it. Silence filled the air; he could hear her quietly sniffing underneath the covers. Lucy took a deep breath, keeping her head hidden by covers; she pushed her hand out slowly, reaching out for his hand.

She was almost blind in way; her lips formed a pout as she reached her hand out more. She could easily hear him breathing in front of her. "E-Ed? Eddy?" Her voice squeaked, with a finally reach; she gripped his hand. Mentally she gave her self a pat on the back. She could already picture his face, smiling the crooked smile that she loved.

Releasing his hand, she moved her hand upwards to his sleeve, and gently she tugged at it.

"I don't speak tugging, Lulu." He whispered, her breathing stopped short, he had whispered right into her ear. _**Her**_ ear. She could almost feel the heat flowing to her cheeks. She pouted, wiggling slightly, she stuck her head back out, only her eyes peeking over the covers. Again she pulled at his sleeve, drawing him closer. Her blue-gray orbs locked with his, poking her head fully out, she smiled weakly. "Please, just one night, Ed… Stay with me?"

How could he say no? She was lying in front of him with a tear stained face! He had said no so many times before. What if they got caught? Though they were siblings, they were getting to old to be sharing the same bed. "Lu…" He groaned; he gave in, "Just this one night." A grin spread across her lips, scooting to the side, she pushed the covers back.

"Come on then. Before I freeze! We wouldn't want that." Of course they wouldn't.

Edmund laid down besides her, covering them both up with the blankets. They both turned their bodies so they could look at each other. Lucy was reminded of the old days back at Narnia, how most of her nights were spent like this. Closing her eyes tightly, she let out a shaky breath. "Ed…" she mumbled, moving herself closer to him. She could feel him almost instantly tense up. "Is it…hard for you?" She stopped, opening her eyes once again – tears were falling once again.

Slowly, he brought his hand to rest on her cheek, his thumb wiping away the tears. "Yes." He whispered, leaning inward, he rested his forehead up against hers. "In so many ways." She sighed deeply, feeling calm for the first time in awhile. "I'm sorry." She moved her head back slightly. "I'm not helping, right? Being so close and all…"

Lucy fell silent, waiting for Edmund to ever so gently scold her for saying such a thing. And he had, in a quiet, angry whisper he told her it wasn't her fault to begin with, and that she honestly should stop pushing the blame onto her self. Huffing, she closed her eyes tightly. A quiet thought bubbled into her thoughts. Turning her head, she stared at Edmund long and hard before opening her mouth.

"Eddy, I…" She paused, looking for courage. "Eddy," she started again, "I want you… to kiss me." He once again tensed up. "Like you did when we were in Narnia." She finished, staring at him, her blue-gray orbs wide, watching him.

"Lulu…I can't." He whispered gently, frowning at her.

"And why not? Nothing's different! I still love you like I did then! Or is that it? You don't…" his fingers suddenly closed her lips, his heart had leaped to his throat. "Don't. Lucy Annamarie. Don't finish that." He growled. "You of all people should know how I feel about you." Heat flung to her cheeks. After a moment or two, she spoke again. "Then…kiss me." She pleaded. "Eddy, I don't like it! I don't like it how we have to put on this show that we're just siblings and nothing more!"

"But that's what we ARE Lu! At least here, in London." He sighed. Events were leading them downwards. If he knew this was what he had walked into, he would've turned on his heel and left.

She huffed, her lips coming out to a pout. "Then… pretend we aren't in London. Imagine us back at Cair Paravel. You and me." She whispered gently, inching her self closer to him. "Please?" He had fallen into defeat.

Ever so gently, he pressed his lips against hers'. It was no different from when they kissed like in Narnia. The same spark lit up, the kiss was already leading Lucy's heart to beat ten times faster. Lucy moved herself closer, Edmund's hands rested on her face. Breaking the kiss, he found himself breathless.

It had felt like ages – and perhaps it was – since he had last kissed her. It still gave him the same feeling, as before, he wanted to kiss her again. Her face was in his hands, her eyes were huge and round, her cheeks flushed. Quietly he kissed her forehead, her nose, her cheeks, and once again her lips.

The kiss lasted longer then before, they were even closer then before. Finally, Edmund gently broke the kiss. "Lu, we have to stop." He panted, voice strained. Lucy giggled. "I get it." Sighing, she snuggled up against him, wrapping her arms tightly around him.

"Thank you, Eddy." Lucy left his lips on her hair, breathing in her scent. "Lavender?" He thought out loud, frowning, staring down at her.

"Since when did you use lavender shampoo?" She blinked up at him. Confused.

"You noticed?" She grinned.

"Lulu. I always noticed." Rolling his eyes he kissed her nose, sighing happily. "Just get some sleep. I'll be good." His arms locked around her waist tightly. His face against her hair again, kissing her head.

"Ed. That's very distracting."

"Sorry."


End file.
